Don't Dream It's Over
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: 8x24 Flight Meredith/Derek Mark/Lexie Meredith/Cristina


**DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER SIMPLY 'CAUSE IT ISN'T QUITE OVER YET**

* * *

_**Pairing: MerDer, MerCris, Slexie**_

_**Season: Season 8 Finale "Flight"**_

_**Language: German**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Summary: Es geht um den Flugzeugabsturz im Finale in der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Allerdings gibt es bei mir ein paar Veränderungen... Lexie lebt. Mark auch. Alex war mit im Flugzeug anstatt Arizona.  
**_

* * *

**We Were In A Plane Crash!**

Meredith Grey saß in einem Flugzeug. Nach Boise, Oregon. Das Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital hatte dem Boise Memorial Hospital versprochen, bei der Trennung siamesischer Zwillinge zu helfen. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Boise. Meredith sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, Lexie las ein Fachbuch über Neurochirurgie, Alex sah ebenfalls aus dem Flugzeugfenster, Mark und Derek unterhielten sich über die Sitze hinweg. Doch plötzlich schien das Flugzeug in Turbulenzen geraten zu sein. Es schlingerte und es wackelte. Danach hatte es sich wieder einigermaßen normalisiert, dachten die Ärzte, demnach waren sie deswegen nicht besonders beunruhigt, bis... Auf einmal flackerte das Licht im Flugzeug. Meredith schaute sich beunruhigt um, sagte aber nichts. Auf einmal folgte die Durchsage des Piloten vorne im Cockpit. Die Lautsprecher rauschten laut, dann folgte ein lautes Piepen und dann war der Ton wieder da.

Erschreckt lauschten Lexie, Meredith, Alex, Cristina, Mark und Derek der Ansage des Piloten: "Liebe Ärzte, wir sind unversehens in einige Turbulenzen geraten. Ich rate ihnen, sich anzuschnallen, denn..." Es folgte ein Ruck. Das Flugzeug schlingerte erneut. Man hörte die Turbinen drehen, dann plötzlich... Eine Turbine stoppte auf einmal. Ein lauter Knall, es ruckelte heftig und die Kabine fing an zu schaukeln. Meredith was weiß im Gesicht, sie ahnte was passieren würde.

"Wir stürzen ab." Sie stotterte verwirrt. "Wir ..."

Das Flugzeug schwenkte nach links, es ging schräg nach unten. Der Pilot versuchte, den Fall abzubremsen, doch auch die zweite Turbine fiel aus... Meredith griff nach Derek's Hand. Wenn sie sterben würde, dann wenigstens mit Derek an ihrer Seite. Dann schwenkte das Flugzeug erneut, schien sich kaum noch halten zu können. Zuerst schien es als ob, es eine zeitlang im Gleitflug fliegen könne, doch anscheinend. "Mer." Cristina's Stimme klang gepresst.

"Wir stürzen. Im freien Fall, es geht runter im Sturzflug."

Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, geschah es. Da Flugzeug stürzte ab. Sturzflug, mit Abbremsen oder Notlandung war nichts. Es war zu spät, zu spät irgendetwas zu tun. Lexie stieß einen Schrei aus, der Mark das Blut in den Arterien gefrieren lies. "Lex, ich liebe dich." Er versuchte einen Blick auf die verstörte Lexie zuwerfen, die auf dem Platz hinter him saß.

Schreiend stürzten die Ärzte weiter nach unten. Sie konnten nichts tun außer zu hoffen, alles würde gut werden.

Doch im Moment sah es nicht so aus. Allem Anschein nach war dies ihr Ende. Ihr verdammtes Ende.

Meredith klammerte sich an Derek fest, er hielt sie umklammert, die anderen hielten sich verkrampft an den Sitzen fest. Das Flugzeug stürzte tiefer, es ging jetzt steil nach unten. Als nächstes folgte ein Knall. Das Flugzeug schlug auf dem Boden auf. Es krachte laut. Dann zerbrach das Flugzeug in mehrere Einzelteile... Meredith wurde durch den Aufprall aus dem Flugzeug geschleudert. Irgendwo brannte es. Das Letzte, was sie merkte, war das sie langsam das Bewusstsein verlor...

Cristina erlangte erst das Bewusstsein, als sie die Schreie Marks hörte: "Lexieeeeeeee."

Ihr Kopf hämmerte wie verrückt.

Cristina irrte auf der Suche nach den anderen durch den Wald. Suchend blickte sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, ausser rauchende Turbinen und den Flugzeugtrümmern, die überall herumlagen. "Meredith schrie sie laut durch den Wald, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Erneut schrie sie nach ihrer Person. "Meredith." Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit mit. Erneut schrie durch den Wald, in der Hoffnung sie würde antworten, doch sie hörte nur den Wald rauschen. Sie konnte es immer noch fassen. Sie waren abgestürzt. Mit einem Flugzeug, irgendwo in einem Wald in Oregon zwischen Seattle und Boise. Das war das einzige, was sie wusste.

Cristina holte tief Luft, um erneut zu rufen.

"Alex." Es folgte keine Antwort. Cristina verzweifelte. Konnte es sein, dass sie die einzige war, die dieses Unglück überlebt hatte. Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Es durfte einfach nicht stimmen. Sie schrie erneut laut in den Wald, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf eine Antwort. "Alex. Bitte antworte.", flehte sie verzweifelt. "Cristina?" Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Alex, der so wie es aussah, soweit unverletzt war.

"Alex. Gott sei Dank!", entfuhr es Cristina erleichtert. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr allein.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Alex sofort.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Cristina wahrheitsgemäß und mit Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme.

"On nein.", sagte Alex geschockt. "Was ist, wenn niemand ausser uns dieses Unglück überlebt hat?", fragte Crsitina. "Sie haben bestimmt überlebt.", versuchte Alex ihr Mut zu machen. "Was ist, wenn Mer..." Cristina setzte sich auf einen Stein und starrte durch die Gegend. "Cristina, steh auf. Wir müssen die anderen suchen." Er zog Cristina vom Stein hoch. Diese ließ es geschehen. "Cristina.", brüllte er die Herzchirurgin an. Cristina sah ihn an. "Ja."

"Gut. Wir suchen jetzt die anderen." Cristina und Alex machten sich auf die Suche...

* * *

**Desperation**

Als Meredith wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf dem laubbedecktem Waldboden. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch dabei wurde ihr sofort wieder schwindelig. "Oh, nein.", meinte sie leise, als sie sich vorsichtig gegen einen Stein lehnte und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen sind. Hoffentlich haben sie überlebt. Ein Leben ohne Derek, Lexie und Cristina konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie sah um. Um sie herum war nur Wald. Sie begann nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch wahrscheinlich hörte man sie gar nicht. "Hilfee, Hilfeee.", rief Meredith so laut sie konnte. Aufgeregt wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Doch wie erwartet kam keine. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss sie Augen. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, seitdem sie zu sich gekommen ist. mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie sich die Schläfe und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Cristina und Alex irrten immer noch durch den Wald, als Alex plötzlich laut **Stop **rief. Cristina blieb abrupt stehen.

"Was ist denn? Siehst du irgendwo Meredith?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer. Falls einer verletzt ist, kann man ihn brauchen.", meinte er. "Los, weiter.", drängelte Cristina ungeduldig. Sie wollte endlich weitersuchen. Nachdem Alex den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer geschultert hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Derek lag im Laub, einige Meter saß Mark, der sich aufgeregt umschaute, ob er Lexie irgendwo entdecken konnte. "Lexie?", rief er. Keine Antwort. Mark rief noch einmal, diesmal lauter. "Lexie. Wo bist du?" Mark stand auf und ging suchend ein paar Meter weg. "Hier.", erklang auf einmal Lexies schwache Stimme. Mark sah sich suchend um. Er entdeckte seine Traumfrau eingeklemmt unter einem Wrackteil. "Derek.", rief er, während er zu Lexie lief.

"Es wird alles gut werden, hörst du?"

Derek sah sich um, entdeckte seinen besten Freund neben Lexie knien, die so wie es aussah, eingeklemmt war. Unter einem Wrackteil. Sofort machte sich Derek sich auf zu Lexie und Mark. "Wie geht es dir, Lexie?", fragte Mark angespannt an Lexie gewandt. "Ganz okay.", antwortete diese. "Aber besser, ihr holt mich hier schnell raus. Mark." Mark hatte Tränen in den Augen. In diesem Moment hatte er ganz große Angst um Lexie. "Bitte, halt durch, Lex.", flehte er. Lexie versuchte ihn zu berühren, und Mark griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese fest. Derek war unverletzt, er wandte sich an Mark. "Du musst mir helfen, dass Wrackteil hoch zu stemmen.", bat er ihn. "Mach ich.", sagte Mark sofort und hob mit an. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Genau in dem Moment hörte Derek Stimmen. Er rief laut.

"Hier sind wir." Kurz darauf sah er Cristina und Alex auf sie zu stapfen. Erleichtert registrierte Derek, dass Alex den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer mitgebracht hat. "Wo ist Meredth?", rief Derek ihnen zu. "Wir wissen es nicht.", antwortete Cristina niedergeschlagen.

"Wie geht es euch?"

"Mir und Mark geht es gut, nur Lexie ist eingeklemmt." Cristina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wie dass alles passieren konnte. "Es ist gut, dass ihr da seid, dann können wir gemeinsam versuchen, Lexie zu befreien.", meinte Derek beunruhigt, da sich große Sorgen um Meredith machte. "So, Lexie. Wir werden jetzt versuchen, dich zu befreien.", bereitete Derek die junge Ärztin vor. Lexie nickte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

"Ich bin bereit.", gab sie ihr Okay.

"Dann los.", Derek nickte den anderen zu. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando hoben alle zur selben Zeit ds Wrackteil an und Lexie war frei... Mark atmete erleichtert auf und ließ vorsichtig los, als sicher war, dass die anderen das Gewicht halten konnten und zog Lexie vorsichtig unter dem Wrackteil hervor und legte sie einige Meter entfernt ab auf den Waldboden. Nun ließen auch die anderen das Wrackteil los. "Derek. Meredith fehlt noch.", erinnerte Cristina ihn. "Ich geh los, sie suchen.", sagte er und machte Anstalten, sofort los zulaufen. "Warte, Derek, ich komme mit.", rief Cristina dem Neurochirurgen zu. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg...

Derek lief durch den Wald, gefolgt von Cristina. "Meredith.", rief er verzweifelt durch den Wald. Plötzlich rutschte er weg, als der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Erschrocken schrie er auf. Als Cristina seinen Schrei vernahm, blickte sie sich wild um und versuchte Derek, irgendwo zu entdecken. "Derek, wo bist du." Sie wartete auf seine Antwort. Stattdessen hörte sie ein Krachen und einen lauten Schrei.

"Derek?" Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt für Cristina Yang, panisch zu werden. "Derek.", schrie sie erschrocken, während sie losstolperte, um ihn zu suchen. Derek stürzte einen kleinen Abhang herunter, landete aber nur auf Laub. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Es war nichts gebrochen, stellte er schnell fest und atmete erleichtert auf. Doch Meredith hatten sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Derek stellte sich ernsthaft vor, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie tot ist oder so schwer verletzt, dass...

Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Doch erstmal musste er aus diesem Loch rauskommen...

* * *

**Alone In The Middle Of Freaking Nowhere**

Meredith ging es inzwischen immer schlechter. Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen blieben. Suchten sie gar nicht nach ihr oder waren sie tot? Meredith verscheuchte diesen Gedanken ärgerlich aus ihrem Kopf. Auf einmal wurde ihr schlecht. "Verdammt.", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich in die umstehenden Büsche erbrach. "Na, da hast du dir eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung eigefangen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, wieder saß sie gegen den Stein gelehnt. Sie spürte, dass sie erneut drauf und dran war, das Bewusstsein erneut zu verlieren. Sie versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Meredith verlor erneut das Bewusstsein...

Irgendwie schaffte Derek es aus dem Loch, dass so plötzlich nachgegeben hatte. "Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich weiter.", drängte er Cristina, die ihm sofort zustimmte. Sie suchten weiter nach Meredith. "Verdammt, Cristina, sie ist bestimmt tot.", meinte Derek plötzlich verzweifelt und blieb stehen.

"Nein, ist sie nicht. Meredith ist nicht tot.", wiedersprach ihm Cristina sofort. "Woher weißt du das? Wir sterben andauernd." Aus Derek brach seine ganze Verzweiflung heraus. "Ich weiß. Wir sind abgestürzt, irgendwo mitten in Oregon zwischen Boise und Seattle. Alle leben, auch Mer. Wir müssen sie nur finden." "Glaubst du, sie ist tot?" "Nein. Vielleicht.", sagte Cristina unsicher. "Aber ich habe PTSD, daher sind meine Aussagen nicht besonders verlässlich. Los, komm, wir müssen weiter. Es dämmerte schon leicht. Gerade als Derek und Cristina umkehren wollten, sahen sie eine bewusstlose Gestalt, die gegen einen Stein glehnt ist. "Meredith.", sagten beide gleichzeitig und rannten los.

Es war wirklich Meredith...

"Meredith.", sagte Cristina laut und klatschte ihre Freundin leicht auf die Wange. Doch Meredith reagierte nicht. Cristina fühlte den Puls. Sie war leicht tachykard, stellte sie fest und versuchte weiterhin, ihre Person wach zubekommen. Derek stand wie erstarrt da. "Derek.", versuchte Cristina ihn in die Realität zurück zuholen. "Was ist?", sagte er automatisch. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Cristina sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wir müssen sie irgendwie zu Mark, Lexie und Alex bekommen." In dem Moment folgte ein Ruf. Cristina und Derek sahen sich erschrocken an und blickten sich um. Doch es war nur Alex. Er hielt eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und blendete sie damit. "Lass das, Dr. Teufelsbrut.", fauchte Cristina ihn an. "Hilf uns lieber, Meredith zum Lager zu bringen."

"Ihr habt sie gefunden?" Alex atmete erleichtert auf. "Sie ist bewusstlos, du Idiot." "Ist ja gut. Ich helfe euch." Alex hielt abwehrend seine Hände nach oben. "Haben wir etwas, worauf wir sie transportieren können?", fragte Cristina in die Runde. Keiner hatte eine Idee. Irgendwie haben Derek, Cristina und Alex Meredith zum Lager gebracht, wo sie schon von Lexie und Mark ungeduldig erwartet wurden. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Lexie sofort nach einem Blick auf ihre bewusstlose Schwester. "Wir wissen es nicht.", sagt Cristina ratlos und brachte Meredith in die stabile Seitenlage. Sollten wir nicht ein Feuer anzünden.", fragte Lexie irgendwann. "Scheint, als wäre das eine gute Idee.", stimmte Cristina ihr zu. "Es wird bestimmt kalt hier draußen. Besonders nachts." Sie reichte Lexie die Streichhölzer. Diese zündete ein großes Feuer an. Cristina, Lexie und die immer noch bewusstlose Meredith hatten schon blaue Lippen von der Kälte. Auch Mark, Alex und Derek froren. Das Feuer flackerte und warf Schatten über die Gesichter der Ärzte.

Sie hofften, Mer würde das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen.

* * *

**This Seems To Last Forever**

Derek schlief die ganze Nacht nicht. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Feuer brannte und er sicherte Meredith´ Vitalfunktionen. Er hoffte, sie war nicht schlimm verletzt, was anhand dieser dermaßen langanhaltenden Bewusstlosigkeit eher unwahrscheinlich war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Meredith ein schweres Schädel- Hirn- Trauma und noch weitere Verletzungen. Da hatte es Lexie definitiv besser getroffen. Sie war zwar unter einem Wrackteil eingeklemmt gewesen, hatte dabei, so wie es schien, keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben.

Lexie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Er kontrollierte erneut Meredith´ Atmung. Sie war regelmäßig, zum Glück. Derek sah, dass das Feuer nur noch vor sich hin flimmerte und drauf und dran war, zu erlischen. "Nein, nein.", murmelte er leise. Er rührte mit dem Stock im Feuer, um es zum Brennen zu bewegen- mit Erfolg. Plötzlich hörte er eine schwache Stimme neben sich. "Wo bin ich?" Es war Meredith, wie Derek erleichtert feststellte. Sie war bei Bewusstsein. "Du bist hier. Bei Lexie, Mark, Cristina, Alex und mir.", beruhigte Derek seine verletzte Frau.

"Mir ist kalt.", flüsterte Meredith leise.

Derek zog sofort seine Jacke aus und wickelte Meredith damit ein. Dankbar sah sie ihn an.

"Wie geht´s dir?", wollte Derek wissen. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, außerdem ist mir schwindlig und mir ist schlecht." "Mer." sagte Derek. "Du hast ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma. Schlaf jetzt, ich pass auf dich auf." Meredith schlief nach einigen Sekunden ein. Am nächsten Morgen waren Mark und Lexie die ersten, die auf den Beinen waren. Derek war gegen vier Uhr morgens eingeschlafen, Meredith hatte scih die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt und wohl auch nicht richtig viel Schalf bekommen.

"Derek.", weckte ihn Lexie, die mit Wasserkanistern beladen zurückkam. Derek machte murrend die Augen auf und sah Lexie unwirsch an. "Was ist?"

"Wie geht es Mer?"

"Nicht so gut. Sie hat eine schwere SHT zweiten Grades und schläft jetzt. Allerdings..." Er stoppte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es das einzige ist." Lexie sah ihn erschreckt. Auch Cristina, die zugehört hatte, sah geschockt auf. Plötzlich wachte Meredith stöhnend auf und sah die anderen mit mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht an. "Was ist los? Mer, rede bitte.", drängte Derek besorgt. "Mir ist schlecht.", sagte sie und schloss die Augen, um die aufkommenden Schwindelgefühle zu unterdrücken. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Derek half seiner Frau aufzustehen und ein paar Meter weiter erbrach sie sich in die Büsche. Derek hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Danach lies sie sich erschöpft wieder auf die Erde fallen.

Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Derek hoffte, es war keine Hirnblutung, die diese Symptome verursachte.

Doch kann sein, unmöglich ist es nicht. "Mer, ich liebe dich." Murmelte er leise. Sie antwortete nicht, die Augen waren halb geschlossen und sie war nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein. Das machte Derek Sorgen.

* * *

**Emergency Board Meeting, Seattle; 19:45 p.m.**

Im Seattle Grace Mercy West ging im Moment alles durcheinander: Es gab einen Gebäudeeinsturz und natürlich jede Menge Unfallopfer. April Kepner, Jackson Avery, Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, Callie Torres und Arizona Robbins hatten viel zutun. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, welche erschreckende Wendung dieser Tag noch nehmen würde. Im Besprechungszimmer saß Owen Hunt vor einer Menge Papierkram. Verärgert starrte er den Papierberg an, wünschte sich in dem Moment, er wäre in der Notaufnahmeund hätte ein Trauma behandeln. Doch als Chef kann man sich seine Aufgaben nicht aussuchen... Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon. Es war ein Anruf aus Boise. "Hallo, hier Owen Hunt, Chef vom Seattle Grace Mercy West. Mit wem spreche ich?" "Dr. Owen Hunt. Wir wundern uns. Wo bleiben ihre Ärzte? Ich dachte, die kämen um 13:30 am Boise Memorial an?" Owen Hunt zog scharf die Luft ein. "Ja. Sie sollten um 13:30 p.m. im Boise Memorial Hospital ankommen." Die Stimme am anderen Ende erwiderte: "Hier sind sie aber nie angekommen."

"Was?" Owen war geschockt.

"Sie sind nicht angekommen. Wir vermuten, dass das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist." "Okay, ich veranlasse sofort eine Vermisstmeldung und eine Suchaktion." Owen legte auf und leitetealles in die Wege. Am Ende des Tages rief eine Versammlung ein, um die schreckliche Nachricht den anderen Ärzten des Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospitals mitzuteilen. "Liebe Ärzte und Ärztinnen des Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospitals. Wir sind heute zusammen gekommen, weil ich euch eine schreckliche Nachricht mitteilen muss, die euch wahrscheinlich ziemlich treffen wird. Es wissen alle davon, das wir dem Boise Memorial Hopital versprochen haben, bei der Trennung von siamesischen Zwillingen zu helfen." Alle nickten und tuschelten.

Was würde kommen?

"Was ist denn los, Hunt?", rief Miranda Bailey ungeduldig. "Reden sie endlich."

"Ruhe.", brüllte Owen Hunt in den Raum. Er wirkte gestresst. "Unsere Ärzte sind nie im Boise Memorial angekommen." "Wie, nicht angekommen?", fragte Dr. Webber und drängte ihn zu einer Antwort. "Das Flugzeug ist vermutlich abgestürzt, irgendwo zwischen Boise und Seattle. Es ist noch nicht mal sicher, ob sie überlebt haben. Wir sollten uns auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen." Während Owen Hunt sprach, wurde es still im Raum. Diese Nachricht traf sie alle. Es herrschte Fassungslosigkeit und Angst im Raum. "Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Miranda geschockt. Mit so einer Nachricht hatte sie nicht gerechnet. April fing an schluchzen und Jackson versuchte, die rothaarige Ärztin zu beruhigen... Langsam registrierten alle, was diese Nachricht bedeutete...

* * *

**Don't Dream It's Over, There Is Always A Way To Get Through**

**You just need to have a little faith.**

Meredith ging es immer schlechter. Sie bemerkte, wie sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung bekam. Ihr Herz schien immer wieder zu stolpern. Panisch griff sie nach Dereks Hand und sah ihn hilfesuchend an. Er sah sofort, wie schlecht es ihr ging. "Meredith, ganz ruhig atmen. Versuch zu atmen." "Ich kann nicht.", stieß sie noch hervor, bevor Meredith erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Sofort prüfte Derek Puls und Atmung. Er fand keinen Puls. Keinen Puls. Und sie atmete nicht. Sie hatte keinen Puls. Herzstillstand. Er hatte das Bild im Kopf, wie er Meredith aus der Elliot Bay gerettet hatte. Sie war zyanotisch gewesen - Hypothermie, die ihre Organe geschützt hatten, doch nun war es anders. Jetzt war sie unterkühlt, nicht hypotherm und sie war schwer verletzt_ "because their fricking plane crashed, it fell down the damned sky."_

Die Worte brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis. Sie bedeuteten eines: **She is arresting.** Derek machte sofort Meredith´ Brustkorb frei, fuhr am Brustbein entlang und suchte den Druckpunkt. Endlich fand er ihn. Er begann mit der Reanimation. Verzweifelt versuchte Derek, Meredith´ Herz zum Schlagen zu bringen. Inzwischen erkannten auch Alex, Lexie, Cristina und Mark, was hier gerade geschah. Lexie war wie erstarrt, Mark versuchte Derek zu überreden, dass er weitermachen sollte. Schließlich gab Derek nach und sah hilflos mit an, wie sein bester Freund dir kardiopulmonale Wiederbelebung durchführte.

Währenddessen durchwühlte Alex hektisch den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer nach einem Ambubeutel. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, begann er sofort mit der manuellen Beatmung.

"Befindet sich Adrenalin im Notfallkoffer, Cristina?", sprach Mark die Herzchirurgin an.

"Cristina.", wiederholte Mark laut, während er rhythmisch auf Meredith´ Brustkorb drückte. Erst jetzt reagierte Cristina und schaute nach. "Ja.", sagte sie schließlich erleichtert. "Wir haben das Adrenalin.", sagte sie und kam mit der Ampulle zurück. "1mg Adrenalin.", forderte Mark. Cristina zog die Spitze auf und verpasste Meredith den ersten Loop, nach 3- 5 Minuten zog sie Spitze zum zweiten Mal auf. Cristina verpasste Meredith den zweiten Loop Adrenalin. Plötzlich spürte Mark eine Gegenreaktion. Vorsichtig prüfte er Puls und Atmung. Sie atmete wieder, es gab wieder Puls. "Wir haben sie.", gab er die Entwarnung. "Sie lebt. Derek stürzte auf Mark zu und umarmte ihn fest. "Danke." Lexie stand wie erstarrt da, immer noch. "Lex. Sie lebt.", sagte Mark vorsichtig und berührte Lexie sanft am Arm. "Sie lebt?"

"Ja." Derek saß inzwischen neben Meredith und überprüfte kontinuierlich Puls und Atmung...

* * *

**Hope Never Dies - That's A Good Question**

Es waren inzwischen zwei Tage seit dem schicksalhaften Flugzeugabsturz vergangen. Derek, Lexie, Cristina, Mark und Alex hatten inzwischen alle Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben. Es scheint, es würden sie gar nicht nach den Vermissten suchen. Meredith war im Moment stabil, trotzdem sollte sie so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden und dort behandelt werden. Sie schlief viel. Derek verbrachte den ganzen Tag bei ihr, falls sie wieder... Natürlich hofften alle, das Meredith das ganze unbeschadet überstehen wird, doch anhand der Sachlage sieht es schlecht aus. Die Nächte im Wald waren eiskalt. Alle Ärzte rutschten eng zusammen und hofften, dass man sie bald retten würde, schon allein wegen Mer.

Die Streichhölzer waren ihnen seit geraumer Zeit ausgegangen. Das heißt, es war bitterkalt in den Nächten. "Mir ist kalt.", sagte Lexie leise zu Mark. "Ich weiß."

"Ich hoffe, wir werden bald gerettet.", meinte Lexie erschöpft und lehnte sich an Marks Schulter

Eines späten Nachmitttags hörte Cristina plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch, als beim Holzsammeln war, dass sie stark an einen Helikopter erinnerte. Sofort rief sie nach den anderen. "Hey, ein Helikopter.", schrie sie. "Was?" Sofort sahen alle gen Hmmel und standen auf. "Wir brauchen irgendein Signal.", meinte Mark hektisch. Sie fingen an, laut nach Hilfe zu schreien. Zuerst schien es so, als würde der Helikopter abdrehen und verschwinden. Doch dann merkten sie, dass er ein paar Meter entfernt zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Erleichtert warteten sie, darauf endlich hier weg zu kommen. "Derek.", fragte Meredith leise. "Du bist wach?" "Ja."

"Der Helikopter ist da, Mer." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Dann stiegen aus dem Helikopter ein Notarzt und zwei Rettungssanitäter der Sucheinheit 07. "Hey.", rief der eine Sanitäter zu ihnen rüber. "Liegen wir richtig mit Annahme, dass ihr die vermissten Ärzte aus dem Flug Seattle - Boise seid?" "Ja." Derek lief sofort auf den Notarzt zu.

"Mer... Sie braucht dringend Hilfe."

"Ist gut. Wir kümmern uns darum.", meinte der Notarzt ruhig. "Wir brauchen sofort eine Trage.", sprach er einen Sanitäter an. Dieser rannte sofort zum Helikopter und kam kurz darauf mit einer Trage her. Der Notarzt lief gefolgt von dern Sanitätern mit den Notfalltaschen auf die verletzte Ärztin zu. Meredith's Atem setzte aus, kaum das der Notarzt da war. "Ich muss .

"Hallo, können sie mich hören?", sprach der Notarzt Meredith an. Sie nickte. Meredith wurde als erstes zum Helikopter getragen. Derek hatte vor Erleichterung Tränen in den Augen. Sie waren gerettet worden. Schnell stieg zu den anderen in den Helikopter und griff nach Meredith´ Hand. Aus dem Fenster beobachteten sie, wie die Maschine immer weiter aufstieg und alle waren erleichtert, dass sie gerettet waren. Lexie lehnte sich an Marks Schulter, Cristina sah aus dem Fenster. Nach einigen Minuten setzte der Hubschrauber zum Landeanflug an. Auf dem Dach des Boise Memorial Hospitals...

Nach einem dreißigminütigen Flug landete das Flugzeug schließlich auf dem Dach des Boise Memorial Hospital. Meredith wurde sofort reingebracht von dem Notarzt und zwei Sanitätern. "Wohin bringen Sie sie?", fragte Derek aufgeregt. "Notaufnahme.", antwortete einer der Sanitäter kurz. Derek wollte hinterher.

"Stopp.", rief eine schwarzhaarige Ärztin und lief ihm hinterher. Lexie und Mark sahen Derek hinterher. Die Ärztin hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen. Er stand vollkommen unter Schock. Der Absturz, der Herzstillstand, Lexie eingeklemmt, die brennenden Turbinen, die rumliegenden Wrackteile...

Das alles zerrte an seinen Nerven. Die zuständige Ärztin verabreichte ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel, damit er sich ausruhen kann und damit sie ihn untersuchen kann. Derek beruhigte sich und schlief ein. Die Ärztin stellte nach einer Untersuchung und einer Computertomographie fest, dass Derek vollkommen okay war- gesundheitlich zummindest bis auf den Schock. Aber seelisch? Er hatte einen Flugzeugabsturz miterlebt, gesehen wie Meredith einen Herzstillstand erlitt... Diese Wunden würden einwenig mehr Zeit brauchen, um zu heilen, sollte Meredith überleben, ansonsten... Wusste er nicht was dann war.

Den anderen ging es ähnlich, es fiel ihnen schwer, die erlebten Traumata zu verarbeiten.

Als die Ärzte des Boise Memorial Meredith in einen Trauma Room brachten, sahen sie sofort, dass sie schwer verletzt war. Sehr schwer verletzt. "Los, Leute, Beeilung.", rief eine schwarzhaarige Ärztin und gmeinsam lagerten sie Meredith um. "Trauma- Protokoll, sofort. Wir brauchen ein Abdomen- CT und ein Kopf- CT, stat."

**It's A Life Or Death Decision**

Einer der Ärzte rannte sofort los, um ein tragbares Ultraschallgerät zu holen. Er beeilte sich, doch inzwischen herrschte im Trauma 2 Herzalarm. Eine fremde Ärztin kämpfte inzwischen um das Leben von Meredith: "Paddels laden auf 200. Und weg." Sie schockte Merediths Herz- keine Veränderung im EKG. Doch dann schafften die Ärzte es, sie zurückzuholen. "Sofort zum CT." Auf dem CT sah man, dass sie eine Milzblutung und einen Riss in ihrer Leber hatte, die sofortige Behandlung erforderlich machte. "Los, wir müssen sofort operieren. Beeilung.", drängte die leitende Ärztin die anderen schnell.

"Halt, das Kopf- CT." Ungeduldig warteten sie auf das Ergebnis. Nach einigen Minuten war das Ergebnis des Scans endlich da. Sofort schaute sich eine Ärztin die Scans an und es stellte sich heraus, das Meredith wie vermutet ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma zweiten Grades erlitten hatte. "Okay, jetzt sofort in den OP.", befahl die Ärztin und dann brachten sie Meredith schnellstmöglich in den OP.

Derek war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und blickte sich verwirrt im Krankenzimmer um. Zuerst er konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wie er hier hingekommen ist. Doch dann fiel es Derek unbarmherzig wieder ein. Das Flugzeug war abgestürzt und Meredith war schwerverletzt. Moment, was war mit Meredith? Er wusste es nicht. In dem Moment kam eine schwarzhaarige Ärztin in sein Zimmer und prüfte auf dem Momitor seine Vitalfunktionen. "Was ist mit Meredith?", sprach er die Ärztin an. "Wie geht es Meredith?" Die Ärztin sah ihn nicht an, als sie sagte: "Sie ist im OP."

"Im OP? Wieso?", wollte Derek beunruhigt wissen und setzte sich auf. Erschrocken. "Ganz ruhig, Dr. Shepherd. Wir tun alles, um ihre Frau zu retten. Aber sie müssen sich jetzt ausruhen, okay?" Derek nickte. "Wie schlimm sind ihre Verletzungen?" "Sie hat einen Riss in ihrer Leber und eine Milzruptur. Außerdem hat sie ein SHT zweiten Grades.", antwortete die Ärztin, bevor sie den Raum verließ. "Oh nein.", flüsterte Derek fassungslos, als er allein im Raum. Hoffentlich schafft Meredith es. Ein Leben ohne sie konnte er sich sich nicht vorstellen...

Nach mehreren Stunden beendeten die Ärzte des Boise Memorial Hospitals die Operation von Meredith Grey. Sie war gut verlaufen und die Ärztin würde sich wieder vollständig von den Verletzungen schwarzhaarige Ärztin stand erschöpft im OP- Vorraum und sah zu, wie sie Meredith auf die Intensive Care Unit verlegten. Sie machte sich bereit, den anderen Absturzopfern die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen und sie machte sich auf den Weg, schmiss davor aber noch ihren Mundschutz in den Müll. Als sie die Tür zu Dereks Zimmer öffnete standen da schon die Rohlstühle von Lexie, Mark, Cristina und Alex, die ungeduldig auf irgendwelche Nachrichten über Meredith warteten. Auch Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber standen bei ihnen und warteten.

Die Ärztin betrat den Raum und sah in hoffnungsvolle Gesichter. Unwillkürlich fing sie an zu lächeln und sagte: "Der Zustand von Meredith Grey ist stabil. Im Moment liegt sie noch auf der ICU, doch nach ihrem jetzigen Zustand kann es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie da runter kommt. Im OP haben wir die Milzblutung stoppen können und den Riss in der Leber haben wir verschlossen, es sieht alles gut aus." Die Ärztin sah in die erleichterten Gesichter. Derek fing an zu grinsen. Ja! Es würde alles gu werden, Meredith würde es schaffen. Cristina atmete erleichtert auf, auch Dr. Bailey, Dr. Bailey und Alex sahen erleichtert aus. Lexie umarmte Mark. "Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Derek ungeduldig. "Na klar.", sagte die Ärztin freundlich. "Warte, ich besorge ihnen einen Rollstuhl."

Die Ärztin half Derek aus dem Bett in den Rohlstuhl und brachte ihn zu Meredith. Sie lag noch auf der Intensive Care Unit, doch für Derek zählte nur, dass sie überlebt hat. Als sie da waren, nahm Derek vorsichtig Meredith´ Hand und drückte sie fest. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass man sie schon extubiert hatte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen: Es bedeutete, sie konnte alleine atmen. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Meredith.", flüsterte Derek und strich seiner Frau vorsichtig eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie Meredith leicht ihre Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. Doch das Licht blendete sie. "Derek?", fragte sie leise. "Meredith?", fragte er. "Bist du wach?"

"Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.", murmelte Meredith leise.

"Du hast ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma zweiten Grades- da sind Kopfschmerzen normal." "OKay.", sagte Meredith. "Sind sie schlimm?" "Es geht." "Ich liebe dich, Meredith.", sagte Derek glücklich. "Ich dich auch.", sagte Meredith erschöpft. "Schlaf jetzt.", sagte Derek sanft und küsste Meredith. Lexie, Mark, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Webber, Alex und Cristina beobachteten die rührende Szene. Mark drückte Lexie sanft an sich: "Jetzt steht uns nichts mehr im Weg. Lexie, ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?" Das kam überraschend für Lexie, doch sie stimmte Mark euphorisch zu. Das Leben, das war einfach zu kurz. Das hatten sie beim Absturz gemerkt...

Nach einigen Tagen waren alle stabil genug, den Flug zurück nach Seattle zu überstehen. Endlich. Die Ansturzopfer konnten nicht schnell aus Boise weg kommen. Es erinnterte alle an das, was geschehen ist. Im Seattle Grace Mercy West wurden sie von allen Kollegen empfangen.

* * *

_Life Could Go On ..._

_... But They Would Never Forget ..._

_What They've Been Through_

_What They Survived Together._

* * *

_**"This Is Forever!"**_


End file.
